This invention relates to a blanket which is constructed and arranged to be formed into a tote bag or the like. A blanket is normally carried to a beach or picnic ground in a tote bag along with foodstuffs and sundry articles. Such a blanket is bulky and thus takes up an appreciable amount of space in the bag to restrict its ability to carry other items.